Revenge
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: Fem Harry. Harmony never asked to be the gwl. Yet, everyone seems to expect that she will save them and get nothing in return. So, when Harmony comes into her inheritance, what will she do? This is her story. Smart!Harmony Manipulative!Dumbles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and tell me if I am just making a fool of myself.**

Harmony stared sadly at the window. She was still grieving for Siruis. He was the only person who cared about her.

She thought her friends did, but...

*flash back*

"We both want more money, professor. You don't know how bloody annoying Potter is." Said Ron.

"Yea, and everyone hates us now to. We're thinking of quitting." Hermione added.

Harmony stared in shock from under her invisibility cloak. She had seen her friend leave in the middle of the night and decided to help tham by bringin the cloak, but... tears filled her eyes and she was glad that no one saw it.

"Very well, Ron, Hermione. Fifty more galleons it is.

*end flashback*

She still could not believe it. They were payed? She should have known.

That night Harmony slept badly. Her body was hot with fever and there was a burning pain that seemed to get worse and worse.

She tustled around in her blankets. Suddenly pain wracked her body. She tried not to scream ad silent tears of agony filled her eyes. Help...

Then she blacked out.

xXx

The next day Harmony woke up to find herself feeling a lot better that she did in the last few months. Everything seemed brighter and more in focus. That was whe she realised she was not wearing her glasses.

She stood up in shock. What?!

She quickly hurried over to the bathroom and looked iin the mirror and cried out in shock. She had changed completely. Her hair was a green colour and her face was pink.

For e few moment she just stared at the mirror. This has to be a dream. Or a prank?

She also seemed taller and somehow she felt a lot more powerful.

She wished her skin back to normal, just following a instinct. To her surprise it worked. She did the same with her hair.

How could she do this? Was she a metamorfagus?

She closed her eyes and pictured how she has always wanted to look. When she opened them she stared back at herself, but this time she looked different. Her hair was a shining gold and her eyes were amber.

She though for a momant before changing her eyes back. She liked the bright, emerald green.

Then she sat down, deep in thought. Hermione had told her about witches and wizards coming into a inhertance at a ceratin age, but apperantly this only happened in poweful families.

But, how else could this be? Did she have other powers?

She looked at her room, closed her eyes and thought about how she wanted it to look. When she looked again it was decorated in Griffindor colours. SHe frowned at the memories it brought back.

Then she smirked and changed it to the slytheirn green and silver. Awesome! She could not wait to see Dumbledore's face.

Now it was time to see what else she could do.

She jumped up and ran down the stairs. Suddenly she tripped.

Harmony braced herself for the fall, but surprisingly she was hanging in the air. She trid to go down and it worked. Then she laughed. She could fly!

Suddenly a thousand and one ideas sprang into her head. Dumbledore was gpign to pay!

But, first she wanted to see what else she could do and luckily she knew where to go.

She would just have to fly. Or not.

She raced up to her room and looked in the bottom of her trunk. Yep. there it was. Floo powder.

She when to the fireplace and lfung it in. Then she stepped into the green flames and shouted,"Gringotts bank!"

Soon she was gone and after a horrible ride she was uncerimoniously flung out of one of Gringotts' golden fireplaces.

She quickly got up and stalked other to one of the counters. "Hi, I'd like to have a inhertance test done please."

The gnome smiled and moitioned for her to follow him.

He then asked her to spil some blood onto a blank page.

Harmony looked at him, confused. How was this supposed to help?

Suddenly words started to form:

Harmony Ariana Ray Potter

Parents:

Lily Potter nee Evans-Malfoy

James Potter

Heir to:

House of Potter

House of Slytherin

House of Ravenclaw

House of Gryffindor

House of Malfoy

House of Black

Properties:

Malfoy mansion

Ravenclaw Castle

Slytherin Caves

Gryffindor House

Grimoauld place 13

And 159 smaller.

Powers and talents:

Wandless magic

Parsel tongue

Metamorfagus

Flight

Shapeshifting

Magical blocks on:

Magic oppresion-casted by Albus Dumbledore

Inheritance delay-casted by Albus Dumbledore

Family alive:

Malfoys

Snape

Raiden Potter - Twin brother

Soul mate: Draco Malfoy

Harmony stared in disbelief. How...? How was she even the heir of Malfoy House?! And how could Dumbledore do this!

She growled under her breath. She would find out everything about her family. She had family! Suddenly she smiled.

Malfoys and Snape may not be to nice, but...she had a borther! Somewhere...

There was only one person who could have hidden this all.

Dumbledore.

Oh, how he was going to pay.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it is to tell me that I making myself look like a idiot...I'd rather know. Or if I am falling into any holes.**

**Thx!**


	2. Who'd have thought! Thx guys!

**Wow!**

**Ya, guys know what is weird? I wrote this a intentional Mary Sue fic for a experiment I was doing. Trying to see if more people would think a girl was a sue that a boy. So, I wrote the first chapter fully expecting to have reviews telling me she is marry sue to count, but then I got positive feedback. So, reread the first chapter and realised that although it has some sue fic elements it can still be taken seriously. **

**I felt like a right idiot. Anyway, since I got three positive reviews, (a lot by my standards) I decided to continue it and try to save it from the sue fic like first chapter. I love a challenge. I'm going to try and without changing anything I said in the first chapter try to make this work. Tell me how well I manage it!**

**Also, I was pleasantly surprised! I really, really did not take this seriously, but thanks to you awesome people I am having a great time thinking of ways to make this interesting and more orginal. And hey, I you like this fic, and if it does well, then lol what a weird way for a fic to start!**

After Harmony went back to Gringotts she decided to try and find one of the many houses she apperantely owned.

Slytherin Castle seemed nice. Well, she just thought it would piss off Dumbledore so she tried to find it.

According to a book she bought on the subject she could apparate right in, if she knew the password.

The password was known, but only decendants of Slytherin could use it. Well, Harmomy thought, "Might as well try."

She concentrated on where she wanted to go and whispered Serpents' Lair.

Nothing happened. Harmony gave a dissapointed sigh.

Guess that was that. Maybe she was not a decendant of Slytherin. Suddenly a idea struck her. Parseltongue!

She whispered the password again, but this time in parseltongue.

Suddenly the world around her turned to black.

"Aah!" Harmony shrieked as she fell in the middle of a circular room. Slowly she got up and looked around. The room was decorated with hundreds of snakes, all with glowing green eyes. They moved around the walls, their eyes making moving green shadows.

Overall it was pretty intimidating.

Yes! This could only be Slytherin Castle!

The room had four doors in it. each led in a different direction. She chose one at random and decided to go explore.

The castle seemed almost alive. As if it was softly hissing at her.

Harmony explored for a bit. She found a massive dining room, a kitchen, thousands of smaller rooms that ranged from potion labs to bedrooms, to dueling arenas.

It seemed like a dream come true. The place was old and dusty, and frankly just creepy, but Harmony was not going to be picky.

She eventually found a bedroom in one of the towers, which she decorated in shades of blue and light purple.

She was getting sick of the green and silver. Although she might still use it, just to annoy Dumbledore.

xXx

The next day Harmony explored some more, but she could not ignore the creeping feeling of lonelyness that was decending on her.

She tried to tell herself that her friends were fake, and only Siruis cared. She missed him so much.

Harmony read some books, tried every secret passage she found, tried cooking (a major flop), but she still could not ignore the loneliness.

She had never felt this alone, not even at the Dursleys.

Harmony finally decided to focus on trying to find her brother, Raidon.

Then she realised she had no idea how.

xXx

Harmony searched through the library, but found nothing. Her supply of food she had bought in Diagon ally was also running out.

She had found one thing though that might actually help her.

She held the map in he rhands again. Slytheirn castle was on a island, Slytherin Isle. It looked near the arctic.

Where she wanted to go was nowhere near that.

She looked at the small island that was her destination again, it was on the side of the world. Somewhere near South America.

She has seen the spell to make portkeys in some book, but she was nto going to risk landing in the Atlantic.

She finally decided to just order a destination chagneable portkey from Borgin &amp; Brukes. She hoped that worked since they weren't the most trustworthy people.

The portkey was a simple golden ball. She looked at it, then said, the Great Silva Market. It glowed slightly.

Well, Harmony thought, now or never, before she nervoulsy thouched it.

She felt that awful tug at her navel as the world turned to a blur. The portkey ride felt as if it took longer that usual. Maybe that had something to do with tha fact that she was traveling halfway accross the world.

When it finally stopped, Harmony was standing on a wooden platform suspended between four giant trees. The trees were huge. She could see that some people had even made houses in the giant trunks.

More platforms and walkways were suspended between the trees and she could she people selling things and mysterious wizard buying.

Harmony felt disgust rise up in her as she saw several cages suspended from the trees, containg everything from house elves to magical creatures to wizards.

She could she someone trying to sell a beautiful young centuar filly. Apperantly wizards rode on centaurs in some countries.

She saw thousand of dark arts books, artifacts and potions being sold. She hated it. The wizards and animal that were being sold looked in a horrible condition. Some could not even stand up the cages were so small.

There was even a tank with merpeople in.

It was this that made Harmony finally appreciate wizarding Britain. Although it had its problems, the magical creatures there at least had some sense of self worth. Here the centaurs just looked resigned.

Suddenly a high, fear filled whiny, echhoed across the market. She turned to see a unicron straining against a cruel iron leash, tying to get to it filly.

Harmony felt tears well up in her eyes. She did not cry easily, but this was just horrible. She had know that the centre of all dark trade would be a cruel place, but this...

This was wizards at their lowest.

She swallowed and mentally promised that one day she owuld come back and stop this. Then she pulled her hood over her head and followed the walkway that lead to where the potions were sold.

The thick roof of leaves made it impossible for any light to filter through and the platforms and walkways were mostly lit with dull orange lamps and fires.

She eventually found the shop she was looking for and bought a dark black potion.

She then whispered,"Serpent's Lair."

She sighed in relief as she was finally able to breathe fresh air again. Then she grabbed the potion.

The book had said that it would only work for twins. It was supossed to show the twin whose blood was added to the ption where the other sibling was.

She held her breath, then with one quick cut she let her blood drip into the potion.

Slowly a dark mist started to rise form the bottle. Harmony watched as it slowly curled and twisted to make a picture.

She could make out a small cottage on some mountain. It was snowing fiercly, and she could literally feel the wind blowing.

The picture zoomed in on the cottage, and Harmony saw a teenage boy, her age.

He had dark hair and startlingly bright green eyes.

He radiated power, but there was a kind of saddness in his eyes. Harmony could sense something dark about him, but she could not quite figger out what.

She looked more closely. They looked exactly the same. Well, before she had changed her hair. She changed it back. Now he looked like a male version of her.

A smile crept onto her face. She had family! Real, actual family!

She grabbed her cloak and looked at the picture. She could read the name of the cottage: Hidden Drift.

Strange.

Oh, well she still had one of those portkeys left.

Time to pay a visit to her brother.

**Thanks again for the surprising awesome feedback!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell what you want to see more, give me ideas! Should I go more into the global dark arts world or back to wizarding Britain. I really enjoy world building. **

**Anyway, tell in a review! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**Yea, I realized the pacing is very fast, but it will hopefully slow down. I just wanted to get out of the Mary Sue thing I started earlier.**

When Harmony arrived at the cottage, she almost immediately fell into a snow drift. Cold snow melted against her skin, soaking her thoroughly.

Well, the name "Hidden Drift" made sense.

She got up, and started wading through the waist deep sludge. Then she remembered. She could fly.

She imagined the wonderful, weightless feeling again. Soon she hung in the air, her toes just touching the snow. Harmony was shivering.

She quickly flew over to the door. She was about to knock, when a sudden nervousness took hold of her. She had always dreamed of having a family. Now she had a brother. What if he did not like her? What if...

She closed her eyes. Well, she could either leave or go through with it. And there was no way she was leaving.

Gathering up her courage, she knocked.

Nothing.

She knocked again, a little louder this time.

Suddenely the door was flung open. "Yes?" A icy voice asked.

"Hi...er..." Harmony realized that she had not really thought about what she was going to say.

"I don't care why you are here. I don't allow visitors, so get out." Her brother said bluntly.

"Um...well...actually you see I'm your sister. " Harmony said, deciding to just get to the point.

He froze. "Harmony?"

"You know who I am?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"No." He said, slamming the door in her face.

She stood alone in the cold. Tears stung in her eyes. He knew of her before and he just left her. He never tried to contact her.

She stood like that for about a whole minute, tears slowly dripping down her face. The wind blew her hair around and her thin cloak did nothing against the cold. She could not believe it. She finally found family. Real family. And they want nothing to do with her?

Slowly she felt anger rising up inside her. She always tried to help. Always tried. She tried so hard to get the Dursleys to appreciate her, but no! She still was not good enough. She tried so hard with her friends and Dumbledore, but turns out they were just using her.

And now, her brother! Her twin brother! Her closest family wanted nothing to do with her. He knew she was alive, but he still did not care.

Harmony saw red.

For the first time in her life she felt the need to hurt and destroy. With a ferocious howl she flung her hands forward. The small cottage caught fire. Huge flames melted the snow and ice. She could vaguely make out a dark shape of some sort in the fire.

Her brother would feel the pain she was in. And so would Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione...all of them.

Power rushed through her. Harmony had never felt anything like it. The whole mountainside was on fire. The snow and ice burned.

It felt great to twist the very laws of physics. Harmony laughed. The fire steadily grew. She vaguely heard someone shout her name, but she could really not bring herself to care.

Suddenly all the power she felt vanished. She felt herself fall. Then nothing.

xXx

Harmony vaguely registered that she was laying in a bed. Her mind was blurred and fuzzy. Why was she here again? She had a horrible head ache. Harmony decided to just leave it and go back to sleep.

xXx

"Aargh." Harmony groaned. She hated mornings. Especially in the winter. She slowly started to climb out of bed, then she froze, where am I?, was her first thought.

Then she remembered. Slytherin Castle. She was just in a different room. Slowly her memories came back. Her brother, the fire...

She jumped out of bed.

How did she get back here?

"Hello." A voice said.

Harmony spun around to look at her brother. "What are you doing here?!" She snarled.

"Well, after you burnt my house down, I brought you here."

"What...?"

"Well, You would have probably died out there in the snow." He stated.

"So, what do you care?! You knew I was alive, but you still did not try and find me!" All her earlier anger was back.

"Maybe I don't care. I just needed a place to stay and decided to save you anyway." He said calmly.

"Wait...why was I dying? What did you try to kill me too?"

"No, your own magic did that."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I...just know. I've been studying this types of magic for a while. Stay out of it Harmony. It is dangerous."

"You know what? You have no right to tell me what to do! You are nothing to me." Harmony hissed in a low voice.

She saw hurt flash across his face, before it was gone. She smirked. "In fact I can make you do what I want to." She said.

He stared at her, as if trying to decide if she could.

"You will stay here. You will tell me everything you know about magic. You will be my servant!" She spat.

"Well, since you destroyed my home..." he began, but Harmony cut him off by blasting him across the room.

"You can sleep where the house elves used to." She growled.

He looked like he was about to protest, but then he got up and walked out of the room. Harmony made sure he went to the dungeon rooms where the house elves used to sleep, before racing to her own room.

She made sure she cast every single silencing spell she knew, before breaking down into heartwrenching sobs. Finally she wiped away a tear. She would never let anyone else in. Family or not. This had proved to her once and for all that she was alone.

**Btw, I don't know if Harmony reacted to badly, but think form her point of view. Her brother, the family she had always wanted, just acted like everybody else. And she is still deealing with the other betrayals.**

**Also, I know her brother does not have a name yet. It kinda did not want to fit. Either way, since the next chapter is still unwritten you can suggest a name.**

**Thx for reading. I really, really hope you review! =) Please review!**


End file.
